La impura y El sirviente
by Dulce Pesadilla
Summary: La Batalla Esta en pleno apogeo. Las cosas en Grimmauld Place no andan bien, traiciones, enigmas, planes y cierto Prisionero que no planea nada bueno hacia su captora. Muchas cosas sucederan en esta historia, engaños, amor, pasion. Todo pondra a sus pro
1. La misión de Hermione

Hola a todos :) Este es mi primer fic publicado en , y les confesare que me costo demaciado aprender a subirlo =P... Bueno, este fic es un Antonin Dolohov/ Hermione Grager, se que es extraño, pero aqui esta.**.

Historia creada totalmente por mi cabeza a raíz de un reto que me propusieron. Es algo extraña la pareja y el rumbo que poco a poco va tomando la historia lo haré totalmente guiándome por las personalidades originales. Ira lento la historia, pero la Terminare, lo prometo. :)

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecesn unica y exclusivamente a J. y WB, yo solo los tome prestados y mi cabeza los manipulo. En un futuro saldran dos personajes creados por mi, pero muchos capitulos mas adelante.**

Sin mas, el fic :)

**_La impura y El Sirviente_**

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-¡¿PERO HARRY PORQUE TENGO QUE QUEDARME YO CON ESTE ASESINO?¡¿Por qué NO LO MANDAN A AZKABAN? – gritaba furiosa apuntando al mortifago desmayado en el piso.

-Herms entiende, tu eres la única con la fuerza y la capacidad de quedarte con él y mantenerlo prisionero y sabes que Azkaban está bajo el poder de Voldemort, desde la destrucción de Hogwarts. Los dementores lo soltaran y como tu bien dices, es un asesino, Herms por favor.

-Pero Harry el asesino a Remus ¿por qué no lo asesinamos? No merece estar con vida – dijo la castaña con un nudo en la garganta al recordar el momento en que Remus Lupin caía muerto junto a su esposa.

-Porque nosotros no somos como él. Herms, aparte es más seguro para ti. Voldemort huyo y se dio cuenta de que tú eres un gran punto en su contra después de mí. La orden y Yo iremos tras sus huellas y las de los mortifagos que huyeron, en tus manos quedara que este no se escape.

-Pero Harry…

-Herms, por favor, hazlo por Ron – dijo el morocho al tocar el punto más débil de la castaña – haz que su muerte no sea en vano.

Hermione rompió en llanto al recordar el momento en que ese maldito mortifago asesino a Ron. Todo por salvarla a ella.

-Está bien Harry, lo hare.

Sin decir más subió a su habitación. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar en la mejor manera de enfrentar el cuidado de ese asesino.

-Tendré que hacerlo por ti Ron, tendré que vengarte cuidando a ese mortifago, a ese asesino que te quito la vida a ti y a Remus, tendré que hacerme cargo de la custodia de Antonin Dolohov, el ser más despreciable de este mundo.

Al llegar a su habitación se encerró en ella y se tiro encima de la cama, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas al recordar lo sucedido en la batalla.

_Ella se encontraba luchando contra Bellatrix._

_-jajajaja ¿acaso crees que tú una sangre sucia me podrá ganar a mí, una de las mejores magas y asesinas de sangre pura del mundo?- le gritaba arrastrando las palabras la maga mientras le lanzaba maldiciones una tras otra._

_-¡Cállate asquerosa! No te compares conmigo, porque tú no te pareces en nada a mí._

_-Wuajajajaja! Como crees que me voy a estar comparando contigo._

_Así fue como maldiciones iban y venían. Hermione logro desarmar a la bruja y dejarla inconsciente.__  
__Al darse cuenta de eso, se tomo unos minutos para examinar su alrededor. Harry se encontraba en una ardua lucha contra Lord Voldemort, mientras Ron luchaba contra Lucius Malfoy; Ginny y sus padres luchaban contra los hermanos Carrow. Su vista se desvió a su izquierda justo en el momento en que ve que Antonin Dolohov lanzaba la maldición asesina a Remus Lupin, la cual le impacta en todo el pecho. Un grito ensordecedor nació desde el fondo de su pecho._

_Comenzó a luchar contra ese asesino._

_-¿Acaso ya no tienen algo mejor que me mandan una sangre sucia?_

_-Cállate Dolohov, acuérdate que esta "sangre-sucia" fue la que te aturdió en el ministerio el año anterior._

_-Cállate, lo sé, pero ahora tomare mi venganza – dijo el mortifago y en un hábil movimiento logro desarmar a la bruja. - ¿Quién tiene el poder ahora?_

_Hermione tenía los ojos cerrado y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, sabía que él era uno de los mortifagos más peligrosos de todos._

_-Hasta nunca sangre sucia- agrego el mortifago – ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Una potente luz verde salió disparada desde la varita del mortifago, pero Hermione no sintió el impacto. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, para dar paso a la escena más cruel que había visto en su vida. Frente a ella, se encontraba inerte el cuerpo de Ronald Weasly. El chico se había interpuesto entre la maldición y ella. La castaña rompió en llanto. Después de eso no recuerda nada, solamente que despertó en la enfermería al día siguiente, cuando la batalla había finalizado a causa de la huida de Voldemort._

Hermione sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos esos recuerdos de su memoria. Se levanto lentamente de su cama, tomo una toalla y se fue a dar un relajante baño. El agua caliente poco a poco fue relajando cada uno de sus músculos. Necesitaba estar despierta y tranquila, ya que mañana comenzaría, lo que ella consideraba la mayor tortura que ella podía vivir.

Esa noche fue la más intranquila al interior de grimmauld place, todos estaban corriendo de un lado para otro, nadie podía conciliar el sueño, ya que desde la mañana siguiente, todo cambiaria, el ambiente de paz que logro existir por tres meses, se transformaría en un ambiente de venganza, solidaridad y desconfianza. La única persona que logro dormir aunque fuera solo por dos horas esa noche fue Hermione, no quería dar la despedida a las personas que se habían trasformado en su familia… en su corazón existía el miedo de no volver a verlos… de que la próxima vez que sepa de ellos sea en la portada de El Profeta, anunciando su muerte. No quería pensar en eso, por eso, fue a dormir, para no tener que dar un adiós, y más bien que sus amigos lo tomaran como un hasta luego.

La luz fue alumbrando la habitación, si es que así se le puede llamar a ese lugar tan lúgubre… las rejas sellaban cada ventana y cada punto de acceso a ese lugar. Lo único que se escuchaba era la risa entre dientes que un hombre liberaba, la cual resonaba en toda la casa de manera escalofriante. Su cara demacrada mostraba una mueca de gozo.

-¿Quieres callarte?- le grito Hermione llegando donde el mortifago.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí… ¿me dejaron a cargo de la gatita del pobretón?... pobrecita… le mate a su amor

-Cállate escoria- dijo la chica apuntándolo con la varita.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo impura? JAJAJA no me hagas reír por favor.

-¡Cállate te dije! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que fue esta "impura" la que te aturdió en el departamento de misterios?

-La niñita se cree grande porque obtuvo un triunfo. Bravooo! démosle un premio… ¿Qué te parece si mejor te doy un _crucio_?- grito el mortifago lanzándose sobre la chica, pero las cadenas que lo mantenían amarrado se lo impidieron.

-Ahora estás en tu lugar – dijo Hermione- encadenado como un perro asqueroso, porque eso es lo que eres, el perro sarnoso escondido detrás de su amo.

-Cállate sangre sucia, no te atrevas a hablarme así.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién me lo impide escoria? ¿Acaso Voldemort que te dejo tirado? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

El rostro del Mortifago se desfiguro totalmente, esta chica había sobrepasado el limita. Su semblante cambio totalmente, lo que provoco un leve temblor en el cuerpo de Hermione a causa del miedo.

-NUNCA, ESCUCHAME BIEN NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLARME ASÍ Y JAMAS TE ATREVAS A NOMBRAR NUEVAMENTE A MI SEÑOR, NO ERES DIGNA NI SIQUIERA DE DECIR SU NOMBRE.

-No te tengo miedo asesino. – dijo la chica antes de salir del cuarto.

-_Ya me las pagaras Granger, te haré sufrir el triple de lo que yo he sufrido, eso te lo juro, y cuando Antonin Dolohov jura algo, lo cumple_- dijo el mortio después que la chica desapareció de su vista.


	2. Solos en Casa ¿Fuente Confiable?

Hola a todos :) Bueno, se que nadie ha dejado reviews, pero no importa, por afición al arte aquí dejo mi nuevo capitulo. Debo confesar que aun no me acostumbro a subir asi capítulos, pero ya pasara :)

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y nombres extraños pertenecen a J. y WB. Yo solo me tome el atrevimiento de maquinarlos a la manera que mi loca mente quiso. Y los mas desconocidos por ustedes son creaciones de mi mente.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo II : Solos en casa. ¿Fuente Confiable?**

Harry se encontraba junto a Alastor, los señores Weasly y a la familia Malfoy en un pueblo a las afueras de Londres. Los Malfoy, después de la destrucción total de Hogwarts y de ver que todo estaba acabado se cambiaron de bando al de Harry.

-Tenemos claro que este es un punto de junta de los mortifagos ¿Cierto Lucius?- dijo Moody mientras apuntaba cierto punto en un mapa.

-Cierto Alastor, esa es la antigua mansión Carrow, nadie la conoce por eso es un escondite muy seguro para ellos.

-Hay que ser cautelosos, porque Voldemort sabe que ustedes se cambiaron de bando- agrego Harry mirando a Draco.

-Es cierto, pero de todos los escondites posibles, Voldemort elegiría este, porque es uno en que solamente él y Bellatrix sabían que existía. Yo escuche de este lugar un día, mientras me torturaba, ellos pensaba que estaba inconsciente así que ni cuenta se dieron de que los escuche – exclamo Draco.

-Entonces es una fuente fidedigna. Mañana en la mañana atacaremos, estén reparados a las 5:00 a.m- dijo Arthur antes de irse junto a su esposa.

**-**

Draco subió junto a su padre a su habitación.

**—**Draco ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? **—** le dijo su padre mientras ambos se sentaban en las camas.

**—**No tengo otra opción… Luna está en peligro.

**—**Pero Draco, deberías hablar esto con Harry, el te podrá ayudar.

**—**No puedo, la carta era muy estricta**—** dijo Draco recordando a la perfección lo que la carta decía.

_*Flash Back*___

_Draco se encontraba sentado en su habitación, desde hace más de dos meses que no sabía nada de Luna. Desde el día en que ella le confesó que estaba embarazada, todo cambió en su vida. Sí, aunque no lo crean él, el Rey de las Serpientes, el Gran Draco Malfoy se había enamorado de Lunática Lovegood, la chica rara del colegio, pero que él llegó a conocer a la perfección. Fue extraño como todo empezó, pero desde el día en que la había visto llorar por culpa del imbécil de Longbotton, todo había cambiado, él sentía que tenía que protegerla, que no debía permitir que nada le pasara. Sí, él y Luna eran novios desde antes de la muerte de Dumbledore. Un picoteo en la ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Desvió su mirada hacía ese lugar y vio una lechuza totalmente negra… la reconocía a la perfección, era la de Bellatrix. Abrió rápidamente la ventana y tomó la carta que la lechuza traía atada en la pata.___

_Draco volvió a ocupar su lugar en la cama después de darle una galleta al ave. Desenrolló despacio el papel, sus manos le temblaban, algo le decía que desde ese minuto todo cambiaría a su alrededor, y este sentimiento se acrecentó al ver la letra del mismo Voldemort en el papel el cual iba dirigido a él.___

_"Traidor Draco:___

_Sé que esta nota te llegará, cuando se trata de ese repugnante sentimiento que hacen llamar amor, todo llega. Me imagino que ya tendrás alguna idea del porque de este papel. Sí, te lo confirmo, tengo en mi poder a tu queridísima traidora Lovegood junto a su padre. Tú sabes lo que eso significa ¡jajaja!__  
__Para que ella, su asqueroso padre y el insignificante bastardo que lleva en su interior sobrevivan, tienes que seguir mis instrucciones, como estas acostumbrado. Tú me conoces, y sabes bien que no te conviene enfrentarme.__  
__Así que si quieres volver a ver con vida a tu "amada"… no sé cómo puedes llamarle así a esta escoria… en fin, si quieres volver a verlos, trae a todos los de La Orden a la ex Mansión Carrow. Nada de emboscadas, porque si das un paso en falso le haré un favor a estos traidores y les quitare la vida.___

_Tu Señor."___

_Draco no lo podía creer, releyó cada palabra de la carta unas cien veces y aun así no lo creía. Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Arrugó la carta con todas sus fuerzas, eso no podía estar pasándole a él. Parpadeó varias veces después de relatarle todo a su padre. El simple hecho de recordar que Luna estaba en manos de ese desgraciado lo hacía enfurecer.___

_*Fin Flash Back*_

**—**Draco, no puedes entregarlos, ellos nos han acogido.

**—**Pero padre, entiéndeme, tienen a Luna.

**—**Pero Draco…

**—**Lo sé padre, haré lo correcto.** —** agregó el rubio de la nada y se fue a encerrar al baño.

Lucius quedó muy preocupado por su hijo, pero decidió que lo mejor en ese momento era dejar a Draco solo, para que se tranquilizara y meditara mejor las cosas. Estaba angustiado, nunca en los 18 años de vida de su hijo lo había visto así. Llego a la sala y se sentó junto a su esposa.

**—**Lucius ¿tú sabes que le pasa a Draco? Últimamente anda muy extraño y un poco cabizbajo- le pregunto Narcisa a su esposo. 

—Esto… no, yo no sé que le pasara- trató de mentir Lucius, lo que le resulto para la mayoría, menos para una joven pelirroja.  
Ginny notó desde el inicio que algo andaba mal, y esto se corroboro con los nervios de Lucius.

**—** "Seguro estaban planeando una emboscada, malditos, voy a hablar con ese impostor"** —** dijo la pelirroja subiendo a la habitación del rubio.

**-**

Hermione estaba con los nervios en su máximo nivel, las incansables carcajadas maniacas que Dolohov lanzaba no la dejaban tranquila en ningún momento. Lo único que quería en ese minuto era dormir y el no se callaba, así que decidió realizar algo a su favor, tomo su varita y salió rumbo al sótano, donde se encontraba el mortífago. 

Caminaba a paso firme, hasta llegar donde el mortífago. 

—¿Acaso la impura quiere seducir a su prisionero?** —** dijo Antonin comiéndosela completamente con la mirada. 

Recién en ese instante Hermione se percató del error que había cometido, había bajado solamente con su pijama, que consistía en un diminuto short blanco y una camiseta de tiritas lila, lo que no dejaba nada para la imaginación.

**—**Quieres callarte, solo vine a esto **—** dijo la chica apuntándolo con la varita**—** ¡petrificus totalus!

El hechizo dejo totalmente inmóvil al hombre.

**—**¿Sabías que calladito te vez más bonito? **—** dijo la chica con sarcasmo antes de irse finalmente a dormir. 


	3. El Sacrificio y ¿Luna?

**Hola :) aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo :) es que al tenerlo bien avanzado, quiero publicar seguido ^^ . Se que les tiene que parecer extremadamente extraña esta pareja, pero bueno, asi se mueve la mente humana, y mi mente se manejo de esta manera para creer esta extrañeza jejeje. **

**Quiero agradecerle a **konsntida **por su post, yo al igual que tengo una debilidad innata hacia los chicos malos, y eso conllevo a que yo aceptara el reto y creara esta historia :) Espero que este capitulo te guste y que sigas leyendo el fic :)**

**Bueno sin mas el nuevo capitulo**

**Disclaimer : **** Los personajes y lugares ocupados en esta historia son de exclusiva propiedad de J K Rowling y WB.**

**Capitulo III : El Sacrificio y … ¿Luna?**

—Mi señor ¿Qué haremos? Perdimos a muchos en la batalla y a otros los capturaron**—** dijo Barty Crouch Jr. a su Amo.

**—**Tranquilo, tenemos una carta a nuestro favor, Draco no hará nada que pueda lastimar a su "amada"- dijo con repulsión Voldemort mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro demacrado de Luna – y cuando Draco cumpla con lo suyo, lograremos liberar a todos los de nuestro bando.

**—**¿Y qué sucederá con todos ellos?

**—**Esa pregunta sobra aquí Crouch; el sacrificio de Draco será en vano, porque todos, inclusive él y su asquerosa mujer morirán **—** dijo antes de reír de manera estruendosa.

Pero todo se silencio cuando alguien apareció en el centro de la sala.  
**—**Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí**—** dijo Voldemort mirando al invitado **—**_crucio._

XxXxXxXxXxX

**—**¡DRACO SE FUE! **—** grito una histérica pelirroja bajando las escaleras.

**—**¿Pero qué dices Ginny?** —** dijo un morocho acercándose a ella.

**—**Lee esto Harry**—** dijo la chica tendiéndole una nota en la cual resaltaba la letra del rubio.

_**Amigos, si es que aun puedo llamarlos así :**__****_

_**Se que esto debí habérselos dicho antes, pero tenía miedo, miedo de perder todo lo que me ha hecho feliz.. Voldemort tiene a Luna y me pidió, para soltarla que los llevara a todos ustedes a la ex mansión Carrow donde les tendría una emboscada preparada, pero yo no podría cargar con eso en mi consciencia por el resto de mi vida, después de todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mí y por mi familia. Por eso decido irme solo para ver si sirve de algo aunque no lo creo, pero es mejor que solo muera yo, a que todos ustedes mueran. Solo espero que me perdonen alguna vez por casi entregarlos, pero, ustedes entienden todo lo que siento por Luna, sobre todo tu Harry y en su estado esto es muy peligroso.**____****_

_**Espero algún día lleguen a perdonarme todo esto. Ahora solo les pido que cuiden a mi familia.**__****_

_**Adiós a todos y gracias por ayudarme a conocer el significado de la verdadera amistad.**__****_

_**Draco.**_  


**—**¿A qué se refiere con "en su estado"?** —** pregunto entre lagrimas Ginny

**—**Luna…. Luna está embarazada de Draco … antes de ser secuestrada le dijo a Draco **—** dijo Lucius con un nudo en la garganta.

**—**Pero … tenemos que hacer algo **—** dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

XxXxXxXxXxX 

El hechizo ya había finalizado, y a Dolohov le dolía cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, había pasado toda la noche en medio de la celda totalmente petrificado.

**—**Esa sangre sucia me las pagara**—** dijo con fastidio el mortio.

**—**¿Cómo dormiste?** —** pregunto Hermione entrando a la celda **—** yo dormí de maravilla.

**—**Maldita Sangre sucia… me las pagaras.

**—**¿A sí? ¿ y cómo? **—** Hermione no pudo continuar, porque un estruendo se sintió en la cocina de la casa.

Hermione salió con su varita en alto… vio una sombra moverse por la escalera en dirección a las mazmorras, donde estaba Dolohov.

**—**¡ALTO!** —** grito la chica apuntando con su varita.

**—**Herms, so….soy yo Lu….Luna **—** dijo la rubia mirándola.

Hermione se dio cuenta que el rostro de la chica estaba muy maltratado.

**—**Luna ¿Qué te sucedió?** —** pregunto la castaña acercándose a su amiga, pero esta se alejo un paso.

**—**No te preocupes no es nada, ahora estoy bien. ¿Y los demás?

Como si los pensamientos de Luna fueran leídos, la puerta se abrió dando paso a todos los de la Orden, que pararon en seco al ver a Luna.

**—**Luna ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? **—** dijo Ginny apenas la vio

**—**Logre huir… **—** vio entre ellos a dos cabelleras rubias. **—** ¿y Draco

**—**Luna… él **—** dijo Lucius **—** él fue a enfrentarse a Voldemort solo – le dijo tendiéndole la carta a ella y a Hermione para que la leyeran.

En la cena todos tenían la vista fija en Luna, algo andaba mal… ella no era la Luna que todos conocían. Ni se inmuto al terminar de leer la carta de Draco, no presentaba señal de embarazo y su semblante era más frío y distante con todos. Algo andaba mal.

**—**Con permiso, yo voy a ver al prisionero- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

Al instante Luna se puso de pie.

**—**Hermione, yo te acompaño – dijo la chica con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

**—**No Luna, no te preocupes, tu descansa, yo acompaño a Hermione – dijo Ginny mientras  
se iba con su amiga.

La rubia se sentó con fiasco en su puesto. Todos estaban hablando animadamente sobre asuntos sin importancia, exceptuando dos personas. Luna que se encontraba con la mirada fija por donde se habían ido las otras dos chicas. Y Harry quien notaba una gran diferencia en la rubia, su mirada era más fría, su actitud, todo había cambiado en ella. Eso no era bueno.

Al finalizar la cena, todos se fueron a sus cuartos. Luna compartiría cuarto junto con Ginny y Hermione.

**—**Y ¿Cómo fue que escapaste Luna – le pregunto la pelirroja mientras peinaba su cabello.

**—**Yo… este… no lo sé. Me habían dejado con Alecto Carrow, y en un movimiento le arrebate la varita y desaparecí. No fue nada del otro mundo.

**—**Claro que si Luna, nadie ha conseguido nunca escapar de las manos de los mortios – agrego Hermione.

**—**¿Y Donde te tenían?

**—**Estábamos en… emmm… en realidad... no lo sé… porque me tenían encerrada y nunca daban alguna pista. Chicas , estoy muy cansada, necesito dormir.

**—**Me lo imagino Luna, buenas noches , y tranquila, encontraremos a Draco.

**—**Emmm si, gracias **—** dijo la chica antes de voltearse y dormir.

Así mismo hicieron las otras dos chicas, aunque un poco inseguras por la actitud rara de la rubia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bueno :) aquí esta el capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y ojala se den un pequeño tiempo para escribir un post. Se aceptan criticas, opiniones, sugerencias, etc. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Besos.**

_**Dulce Pesadilla**_


	4. El Engaño Comienza

Hola! Aquí, despues de un largo periodo de tiempo, en el que me ausente a causa de los estudios, dejo el cuarto capitulo de mi fic "La Impura y El Sirviente".

Quiero agradecer a konsntida por seguir el fic me alegra demaciado que te guste, lo seguire por ti aquí en Fanfiction ^^

Sin mas aquí esta el nuevo capitulo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Capitulo IV : El engaño comienza.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mientras todos se dormían un siniestro Dolohov planeaba como vengarse de la castaña que la noche anterior lo había inmovilizado.

**—**Esa Sangre Sucia me las pagara, la haré sufrir por cada uno de sus insultos y humillaciones.

De la nada, las imágenes de la chica en su ropa de dormir llegaron a la mente del mortio. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas imágenes.

**—**¿Qué me está pasando? Dolohov, saca esas imágenes de tu cabeza, ahora solo tienes que concentrarte en como escapar.

La mente del hombre recorrió por undécima vez su celda, viendo alguna posibilidad de escapar, pero su intento fue fallido, había cero posibilidades de escapar. Sentía una impotencia tan grande al verse tan vulnerable frente a una celda, frente a unos inmundos traidores de sangre, pero lo que más rabia le daba era sentirse tan vulnerable frente a la Sangre Sucia Granger.

**—**Algo tengo que hacer, sea como sea lograre vengarme de todos estos malditos- dijo.

Las horas pasaban, y Dolohov no lograba dormirse… en su mente giraban un sinfín de pensamientos, un monto de ideas, y cada una mas imposible que la otra. Se rindió por ese día, ya no tenía sentido seguir así, no encontraría la solución.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un hilito de sangre caía del labio de Draco, se encontraba encadenado en lo que parecía una celda. LE dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero sabía que todo valdría la pena,  
Luna, valía todo esto y más para él. A sus espaldas se sintió el crujir de la celda.

**—**¡DRACO! – grito una chica corriendo a abrazarlo.

**—**LUNA! ¿te encuentras bien? ¿ No te han lastimado estos imbéciles?** —** miro el rostro demacrado de la chica.

**—**No amor, bueno aparte de unos crucios, estamos ambos bien- dijo la chica acariciando  
su crecido vientre **—** Pero ¿Por qué te entregaste? Yo no valgo tanto para que tú hagas esto – dicho la chica acariciando el rostro del rubio.

**—**Luna, tú vales mucho más que mi propia vida. No vuelvas a decir eso- dijo el chico dándole un tierno beso en los labios a la chica.

**—**BRAVO BRAVO, pero miren que tenemos aquí… una pareja de enamorados. Que tierno – dijo la voz rasposa de Voldemort alejando de un golpe a la chica del rubio

**—**SUELTALA INMUNDA ESCORIA- grito Draco, tratando de zafarse de sus cadenas, pero le fue imposible.

**—**Draco, Draco, Draco ¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetar a tus superiores? Ojala esto ayude _crucio_- susurro Voldemort apuntando a la chica

**—**NOOOO – grito Draco al ver como su amada se revolcaba de dolor en el piso- para por favor, déjala ir, ese era el trato, ya me tienes a mí, por favor suéltala – dijo el chico con lagrimas en sus ojos.

**—**Lo siento Draco, no puedo soltarla, o si no tus "amigos" descubrirán que la Luna que está con ellos no es la verdadera, sino que es Millicent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dolohov se movía de un extremo de su celda al otro, estaba cansado de toda esa estupidez.

**—**Dolohov, Dolohov ¿ cómo puede una celda ganarte? – dijo una rubia encaminándose hacia él.

**—**Así que lograste soltarte Lunática, que interesante.

**—**No seas estúpido Antonin, esa Lunática jamás lograra escapar. ¿acaso no logras distinguir a una mortia cuando la vez?

**—**Bulstrode ¿ cómo no reconocí tu pestilencia a distancia? ¿Qué haces aquí ¿

**—**Estoy cumpliendo con lo que tú no pudiste hacer Antonin.

**—**Suéltame entonces Bulstrode- dijo el mortio arrastrando sus palabras.

**—**Lo siento Antonin, pero ese no es el plan de nuestro Señor.

**—**Entonces dime cual es el plan.

**—** Si te lo digo ¿Qué recibo yo a cambio? – pregunto la chica acercándose al pelinegro.

**—**Aléjate escoria, ni se te ocurra acercarte.

**—**Eso no fue lo que dijiste antes de la batalla – dijo la chica muy cerca de los labios del mortio.

El hombre empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de la chica, pero a menos de un milímetro de distancia susurro.

**—**Jamás, volveré a caer tan bajo – dijo escupiendo los pies de la chica.

**—**Maldito – grito ella pegándole una patada en el estomago – jamás sabrás cual es el plan de nuestro Señor- dijo la chica levantándose y alejándose del mortio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Espero les guste el capitulo. Esperare ansiosa reviews. Adios


	5. Malas Influencias

Hola :) aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Primero que todo quiero desearles a todos unas felices fiestas ^^ espero lo hayan pasado muy bien junto a sus familias y seres queridos :)

También quiero agradecer a konsntida y Shi-P-Dream a por sus post. konsntida puede ser que sean celos, pero no aseguro nada :O tendrás que descubrirlo xd. Shi-P-Dream tantas preguntas :D bueno, de esas solo te puedo contestar que si, Dolohov y Bulstrode estuvieron "juntos" unas noches en la mansión Malfoy, todo por "necesidad" pero ella se empezó a tomar retribuciones con Dolohov que al mortifago disgustaron. Por eso mismo la rechazo.

Bueno, sin más aquí el capítulo dedicado a Shi-P-Dream

Capitulo V: Malas Influencias

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana del pasillo del segundo piso, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, algo que es común en ella desde hace años. Era el momento en que tomaba unos minutos para pensar en ella, y reflexionar acerca de todo lo que le había sucedido. De la nada una imagen llego a su mente: los ojos del mortio recorriendo un cuerpo el día que la vio solo con ropa de dormir y el temblor que ella sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

La chica sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa imagen cuando sintió pasos en la escalera. Asomo lentamente su cabeza por entre las cortinas y vio a Luna subir la escalera y entrar sigilosamente a su cuarto. Algo le llamo la atención de la rubia, su semblante, su mirada, ya no era la misma, estaba muy cambiada, como si fuera… otra persona.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde en Grimmauld Place y todo sucedía como de costumbre en las calles. Los niños jugaban, las familias paseaban, sin siquiera percatarse del gran alborota y de la gran tensión que existía en el interior de la casa numero 12. Luna se encontraba conversando con Ginny. Ambas eran las únicas dentro de la casa, ajenas a la reunión que ocurría en el comedor, donde todos se encontraban planificando como rescatar a Draco.

**—**Se que para la gran mayoría de ustedes en injustificado que haya pedido que Luna no se encuentre presente en esta reunión, pero con Ginny tenemos la seria sospecha de que algo anda bien.

**—**Hermione entiende, estuvo bajo el control de Voldemort alrededor de cuatro meses, y quien sabe que atrocidades le hizo. Nadie puede llegar normal después de algo como eso.

**—**Eso lo tengo claro Harry, pero es preferible prevenir que lamentar ¿o no?- dijo la castaña con el mayor tono de persuasión.

**—** Harry, yo le encuentro cierto grado de lógica a lo que Hermione dice – agrego Lucius – yo alcance a compartir un poco con la chica antes de que desapareciera, pero me basto ese tiempo para darme cuenta, que ni con mil crucios ella cambiaria su forma de ser, y te diré que la chica que llego no posee la esencia natural de Luna.

**—**Tendremos que mantenernos alerta. Es verdad Luna llego muy cambiada, pero no creo que sea para tanto escándalo. Igual la mantendremos alejada de todas las reuniones – agrego la Señora Weasly.

**—**Ahora, cambiando de tema, tenemos que ver como rescatar a Draco. – dijo Harry**—** Lucius, ¿tienes alguna pista de donde puede que se encuentre escondido Voldemort?

**—**Lo siento Harry, solamente sabía de la emboscada que Voldemort había preparado en la Mansión Carrow, no sé en qué otro lugar puede ser que se jun… -Lucius fue interrumpido por su esposa.

**—**Yo, creo saber de un lugar en el cual puede que se encuentren. No es nada seguro, pero una vez Voldemort realizo una junta en ese lugar.

**—** Dinos donde es Narcissa – le dijo Molly a la rubia.

**—**Antes de la batalla final, Voldemort asigno como lugar de junta la Mansión Crouch. Esta está ubicada a las afueras de Londres.

**—** Es cierto, ahora me acuerdo de esa reunión. En una reunión aparte de la general, Voldemort hablaba de que ese era un segundo lugar de junta. Eso sí, cada cierto tiempo Voldemort cambia el hechizo de protección que mantiene encubierto a este sitio.

**—**Entonces, tendremos que tratar de descifrarlo. – agrego Hermione.

Así fue como estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche planeando mil y un maneras de descifrar el hechizo, hasta que lograron planear la manera de actuar.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny y Luna se encontraban en la habitación en silencio. La rubia estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo, mientras la pelirroja leía una revista.

"Aprovechare estos momentos para manejar a mi antojo la mente de esta estúpida, es tan débil" Pensó Millicent sentándose en la cama mirando a la pelirroja

**—**Ginny ¿y tu soportas que no te dejen asistir a las reuniones? – le decía Luna a la pelirroja **—** es una falta de respeto. Han cambiado mucho Harry y Hermione desde la última vez que los vi. Siento que ya no te valoran como antes.

**—**Estas totalmente equivocada Luna – dijo Ginny sin caer en el juego mentar de la chica- siempre estoy en las reuniones, pero hoy fue mi elección no asistir, para acompañarte y para dejarlos conversar tranquilamente, porque después de la muerte de ron **—** al decir esto se le formo un nudo en la garganta a la chica. – mis padres quieren mantenerme lo más alejada posible de todo lo que es batalla.

La decepción fue evidente en la cara de la rubia "Esta asquerosa será más difícil de manipular de lo que creí" dijo antes de tenderse con pesar nuevamente.

Ginny se quedo pensando en lo que la rubia le había dicho. "No Ginny, eso no es cierto, siempre Harry y Hermione te han incluido en todo. No tienes que dudar de ellos, sino de la chica que esta a tu lado. Ten cuidado" se repetía una y otra vez, pero aun así las palabras de la rubia se quedaron en su mente.


End file.
